And The Snow Fell
by standing-in-the-doorway
Summary: Buffy and Angel are reunited during a magical snowfall. WinterChristmas fluff set in Season 4.


Notes: The story is rated T, but I would put it more as T+. There's some sexual stuff but nothing too explicit. Also, this fic is a bit old but never posted on so here it is.

Timeline: Takes place in December of Season 4. "Hero" never happened, Oz never left, and Riley and Buffy never slept together. Spoilers for Amends.

* * *

"You've got to tell her." A thick Irish brogue floated through Angel's brooding thoughts. 

"I don't know if I can, Doyle."

"Why not, mate?" The lovable Irishman asked, settling down in the seat on the other side of the vampire's desk.

"What if she doesn't care? What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

"Ya know, for an old, really strong guy you're awfully insecure. What you need is a drink."

"I don't need a drink, Doyle. I think I need a sign or something."

"Come with me to the bar down on 7th, there are plenty of signs on the way."

"Thanks, but no thanks Doyle."

"Alright man, it's your life. But don't overbrood, Delia will be annoyed. I'll see you tomorrow."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the darkness of the movie theater, Buffy managed to see the time from her watch. Only 10 minutes left until the movie ended and Riley would walk her back to her room and she would have to come up with yet another excuse as to why he couldn't spend the night. Her excuse for the last few weeks had been studying for finals but now finals were over. She liked Riley  
well enough but after a few dates she had realized she didn't like him LIKE THAT. But she couldn't break up with him, not when he was her link to the Initiative. So it had been weeks of avoiding alone time as much as possible. But she hadn't been able to avoid this triple date with Xander, Anya, Willow, and Oz.

The movie finally ended and Buffy reluctantly let the overgrown farm boy help her into her long tan coat. The three couples headed into the lobby of the theater, pulling on coats and scarves to protect them from the frosty December air. When they stepped outside, the air wasn't the only thing that was frosty. The ground was covered in a thick layer of white powder that was still falling from the clouds.

"It's snowing!" Willow squealed in delight. "It never snows here!!"

"It did last year," Buffy said softly, extracting her hand from Riley's.

"I love the snow don't you Buffy?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said distractedly, her eyes echoing many emotions as her hand reached out to feel the cold flakes land on her skin. Xander tilted his head backwards, catching little white drops on his tongue.

"Let's go to the Espresso Pump and get some coffee," Willow suggested and everyone agreed except Buffy.

"I'm tired. I think I'm just gonna go home," she said dreamily.

"I'll walk you," Riley offered.

"No!" she said, breaking out of her daze. "It's okay. Go get some coffee. I'll be fine." She gave him a smile and a pat on the arm and walked away. Riley stared after her for a second, but then Willow pulled him away as they frolicked off in the snow.

Buffy walked in the center of the street, empty of cars because they had not yet been plowed. In her mind's eye, it was a year ago and Angel was walking besides her, his long cool fingers entwined with hers. Their minds eased by their simple contact after the their heart wrenching ordeal.

//_I want to take comfort in you, and I know it will cost me my soul, and a part of me doesn't care. Because I want you so badly!_//

His words from so long ago echoed in her ears. She knew the feeling he had described. She had felt it then, she was feeling it now. The snow fell coldly on her face, but she didn't care. The temperature reminded her of Angel, the brush of his cool lipsagainst her skin. Gods, she missed him. She wondered if he was in L.A. watching the same snowfall that she was currently walking through, thinking about her like she was thinking about him.

//_What about me? I love you so much... And I tried to make you go away... I killed you and it didn't help. And I hate it! I hate that it's so hard... and that you can hurt me so much. I know everything that you did, because you did it to me. Oh, God! I wish that I wished you dead. I don't. I can't._//

Her mind awash in memories, her feet moved under their own volition bringing her back to her dorm. She lingered outside, not wanting to leave the winter wonderland and the memories it held for her, but her nose and ears were freezing and she was starting to lose feeling in her toes.

She walked absently through the dorm towards her room stopping short as she entered her hallway. She blinked, not believing the sight before her. Leaning against the wall by her door was a gorgeous man dressed all in black.

Angel.

She closed her eyes, thinking it was a hallucination. There was no way he was here, not when she had been thinking about him so intently, not during the magical snowfall. It just couldn't be. She opened her eyes again and he was still there. And he was staring at her.

"Buffy," he said, getting to his feet, her name rolling off his lips like a sacred hymn.

"Angel," she replied, too shocked to say more. They stared at each other for a few moments before the petite blonde regained her mental capacity. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk you. It's important."

"Is there something wrong? Some new evil I should know about?"

"No, it's not that. Can we..?" he asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Oh of course," she felt a warm tingle flow through her as she stepped past him to slid her key into the lock. She stepped into her room and invited him in as well. Angel sat on her bed, smiling at Mr. Gordo resting against her pillow, as Buffy tossed her snow covered coat over her desk chair and took a seat on Willow's bed. "So what's up?" she asked, trying to force her voice to sound casual.

"Buffy, I love you with all my heart." Buffy was surprised at his passionate declaration but her eyes showed reciprocation of his feelings and in that he found the courage to continue. "This time away from you has been horrible for me. I miss you so much.And I know that you have moved on with your life and so maybe this doesn't matter to you. And I don't know how to tell you this, or even if I should tell you at all. But I asked for a sign and then it began to snow. Do you remember the last time it snowed?"

"Of course," she answered immediately. She looked into his eyes and they both burned with emotions. The intensity scared her and she looked away. "So the snow was your sign to come and tell me something. What do you have to tell me?"

"My soul is permanent." Buffy's glossy pink lips fell open in a soundless gasp and Angel fought back the urge to kiss her. But the urge didn't stay repressed for long because the next thing he knew Buffy had launched herself into his arms, placing a flurry of kisses all over his face.

"How?" she had the presence of mind to ask as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Does it really matter?" he asked, not wanting to tell her that when they turned back time the Oracles had made him a vampire with a soul, not a vampire cursed with a soul because that would require explaining his time spent as a human - somethinghe wasn't quite ready to do.

"No," she answered, her lips a hairsbreadth away from his, lingering there for a second before sinking into his kiss. Her arms wound around his neck, tugging him closer. "Does this mean you're coming back to me?"

"If you'll have me."

"Always." She kissed him again, slowly, tenderly, with all the love she held for him. And then again with all the hot, raging desire she had for him. Tongues danced, hands petted, and clothes swiftly melted away. Then, he was coming home, inside her, their bodies moving in perfect sync, the pleasure surrounding them, exploding through them.

And outside, the snow softly fell.


End file.
